


Supernatural Promts

by Erinla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinla/pseuds/Erinla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amount of prompts filled from tumblr! Various ships, may be nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weecest fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: how about weecest and the boys are trying to keep warm in a shitty motel with no heat and maybe they share some uncertain kisses or something?
> 
> Warnings: None, just fluff

Sam had about had it with those cheap motels. Judging by how frigid it was inside, the one they were at apparently didn’t have working heat.

The two normally shared a bed, even when John was not there with them, but tonight they actually had a good excuse. It was too cold not to share body heat. Though Sam didn’t see why they would need an excuse, anyway.

He supposed teenage brothers didn’t normally share beds together, but Sam and Dean didn’t have much more than each other, and it was a small comfort to have, particularly on long nights like that one.

"Sammy, get your freakin’ feet off of me." Dean grumbled sleepily. "They’re freezing."

“ _I’m_  freezing.” Sam retorted, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “It’s November and they really can’t get the heat working?”

Dean grumbled something that Sam didn’t understand, and rolled over, suddenly pulling the younger of the two snug against him.

Sam stilled once Dean had settled, and he was silent for several minutes. Dean’s arms were strong, and he was very warm. Sam stopped shivering quickly, his face pressed to Dean’s chest. It was his favorite place to be, wrapped up with his brother like that. He could hear Dean’s steady heartbeat, and felt the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. He smelled familiar and comforting.

Dean broke the silence first. “Better?”

"Yeah. Thanks." 

There was quiet again, but Sam never really minded that. It was something he and Dean had always been able to share. Just silence.

It left Sam to his thoughts, and his thoughts normally bounced back to Dean. He wasn’t perfect—God, he was far from that, but Sam didn’t want him perfect, anyway. 

"Hey, Dean? Do you think this is sort of weird?"

"Hm?"

"When we sleep like this."

"Who cares?" Dean pulled away just enough so he could frown at Sam through the darkness. "Do you?"

"No." Sam placed a hand absently on Dean’s chest. He didn’t always look it, but Dean was strong. Sometimes Sam wished he didn’t look at his brother the way he did. "But some people might."

"So, screw them, Sammy. Who cares if we share a bed? What else have we got?"

Sam nodded, raising his head so their eyes met. They were still very close. His heart was being faster, and he could feel Dean’s pounding against his chest, too.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That look don’t mean nothing."

"I’m just cold."

"I thought you were warming up."

Sam moved closer again, pressing their foreheads together. Dean looked a little surprised, but he didn’t move away. His heart was beating faster again.

"Sammy…"

Sam didn’t know why he was getting so close, why he was letting his mind go that way. This was Dean. Dean was his brother. His warm, protective, _infuriating_ older brother. He shouldn’t have liked it so much when Dean called him his baby boy.

It was those idiotic thoughts swirling around in his mind coupled with Dean’s warm breath on his cheek that got Sam to lose the distance.

It was short. Sam hadn’t really been on many dates or anything, and his experience with intimacy was pretty limited, but for those few seconds Dean’s lips had felt warm, and they tasted like the home he didn’t know he had.

"Sammy, what—" Dean croaked when there was space between them again. His green eyes were blown wide, and Sam’s chest suddenly felt heavy.

"Oh, God, Dean…I…"

"Shh…" Dean pushed the teen’s hair from his eyes, staring with a mixture of emotions that he couldn’t pinpoint.

"Don’t tell Dad I did that." Sam uttered guiltily.

Dean bit his lip, glancing away for a moment before their eyes locked again. “As long as you don’t tell him about this.” He said, closing the space between them once more.


	2. Stoner!Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michifer with stoner!Michael
> 
> Warnings: Mild drug use

Michael wasn’t in their room when Lucifer got home, but he wasn’t difficult to find. It was the second place Lucifer looked.

"Micha." He called, stepping out the back door into their spacious, fenced in yard. He could see his brother lying in the grass. It wasn’t a bad night for it. It was warm, and there wasn’t a single cloud to obscure the sky.

Michael raised a hand to show he had heard Lucifer, then let his arm drop back to the ground.

Lucifer strode through the grass, plopping himself down next to Michael. He dropped a bag of chips on his brother’s chest.

"Oh my gosh, you’re amazing." Michael drawled with a smile, his eyes flickering up to take in Lucifer’s face.

"Yeah, I know." Lucifer boasted just before Michael grabbed his shirt and tugged him to the ground.

"Look at the stars, brother." He said quietly, drawing his hand across the vast sky. Their house was pretty far out, so the view could be breathtaking on the right night. Like this one.

"You’re such a loser, Micha."

Michael shook his head, a serious expression on his face. “God created all of that. Just  _look_ at it, Lucifer.” He let out a dazed sort of sigh, and Lucifer plucked the joint from his fingers, taking a hit before handing it back. 

"I’m looking."

"It’s just…it’s overwhelming. He created you, and me. This planet. Every single one of those stars. Do you have any idea how big the universe is? I mean it’s…it’s endless. And He made it all just for us to explore. And I think that’s great."

"You know, NASA probably requires drug tests." Lucifer teased, nudging Michael.

"Shh…We haven’t even graduated high school, yet. I’ve got time."

"Mom and Dad thought you would grow out of the astronaut phase when you were a kid." Lucifer snickered. "But I always knew what a nerd you are."

"It’s my destiny." Michael said, closing his eyes. 

These were Lucifer’s favorite kind of nights.


	3. Raphael's Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: prompt: lucifer is raphael's hot roommate and michael isn't sure when he started hanging out there so often
> 
> Warnings: vague allusion to drug use

Michael shouldn’t have been over there as often as he was. Not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with Raphael, but Michael knew with a twist of guilt in his stomach each time that he was holding out to see Raphael’s roommate.

He was messy haired and always looked like he had just rolled out of bed. That or he was stoned most of the time, and judging from the smell that came from his room, that guess wasn’t far off.

Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Lucifer walked in front of the futon he and Raphael were currently sharing.

He had on an old hoodie and a pair of too-big, distressed jeans that he had to keep tugging back up his hips. “Sorry…gotta get a movie…” He mumbled as he bent down.

His pants slid down again and Michael was just able to catch a glimpse of something lacy and pink, snug around the blond’s hips.

He immediately looked back at Raphael, who was giving him a skeptical look. He hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

"S-so, ah, anyway, yeah, you should come with, I think you’ll really like my pastor…"


End file.
